Showers
by TheLusciousLumberjack
Summary: Mr. Magnus Martinsson shows up in the one place that he shouldn't be. Oneshot.


_What a day_, I thought as I walked down the long hall to the showers. It was a good thing the police department had them at all. I spent my entire day out on the field, running around and chasing after wanted criminals; I was dying for a good shower.

As I undressed and waited for the water to get warm I zoned out, thinking about my day. The other cadet crossed my mind again; it seemed like he was always on my mind lately. I had a good reason for it, though. We worked together often - going in the same car, staying together while out on the field. He was just as guilty as I was when it came to flirting. It was clear that he had a thing for me as well.

The water felt amazing as I stepped in the line of spray, getting my hair wet first. I could hear the last woman leaving as the door to the ladies' locker room shut followed by complete silence. I closed my eyes as I shampooed my hair, breathing in the scent. I knew today would be a long one, so I packed my favorite floral-smelling shampoo.

As I was rinsing out the remnants, I heard the door open. I didn't think anything of it, and then I heard my name being called by a male voice. It was hardly audible but higher than a whisper, and I knew who the voice belonged to. I could hear the removing of shoes and clothes dropping to the floor as I turned around to face the curtain and backed up against the tile wall, covering myself up. I was only half hoping that what I was hearing was my imagination.

I smiled in disbelief when I saw that my paranoid mind was correct - Magnus pulled back the shower curtain as only his head was visible.

"Magnus, what the Hell are you doing?" I stood there, still covering myself as good as I possibly could. My eyes moved to his smirk when he stepped into the shower, although my peripheral vision told me that he had left all of his clothes behind. He moved confidently although there was something about the way he stood, the way his body turned slightly away from me, that told me he was really nervous. Why wouldn't he be? We were at the police station for God's sake. We could lose our jobs if we were caught.

Magnus snorted, stepping into the line of water, inches from me. He ran his hands through his now wet hair, scanning my body. "Taking a shower, what's it look like?" His eyes met mine, and there was tension in his body, but a challenge in his eyes. _Play along_, his blue eyes taunted. Slowly I raised my eyebrows, accepting his challenge, excitement curling in my belly to see what he was going to do. He grinned brilliantly at me, making my heart nearly stop as he slowly pinned me against the tiles, pushing his body on me, his nose nearly touching mine. My hands were trapped in between our bodies; he inched forward and I could feel his breath on my lips. With a very strong grip, he pulled my hands out from between us and pinned them up over my head. As soon as the backs of my hands reached the tiles he was kissing me. He was surprisingly gentle compared to the strong grip on my wrists as he caressed my lips with his, tasting my bottom lip with his tongue. His body shifted and I could feel him sliding his knee between my legs, parting them. Every inch of our skin was touching; my breasts were being teased by his wet, hairy chest as he pressed against me even harder. I moaned and nipped his bottom lip, causing his grip on my wrists to tighten. I could feel his fully hardened member pressed against the soft skin of my belly. He felt large and intimidating, and it only made me shiver more, my body hungry with desire.

Magnus released my wrists, slowly sliding his hands down my slippery arms, fingers digging into the tender flesh until he reached my chest. He teased my nipples with the tips of his fingers, circling the tight buds, distracting me from the kiss. I arched my back into his touch, bringing my arms down around his shoulders, burying my hands in his damp blonde curls. He forced his way into my mouth with his tongue and I moaned, enjoying his delicious touch.

His hands continued to travel downward, gliding over my ribcage, his thumbs slipping past my navel. One hand stopped at my hip and the other hand went further. I gasped against his kiss when I felt his fingers at my entrance, gliding over my folds with precision. He broke the kiss, planting smaller ones along my jaw and neck as I could feel his thumb pressing into my clit, his long fingers nearly inside me. I tightened my grip in his hair as he kissed my throat while finally slipping into me with his middle finger. I felt electricity surge through my core and I moaned, digging into the back of his neck with my nails. He moaned in response against my neck; the vibration was hypnotizing. As he continued to stroke my insides, he grazed my collarbone with his teeth. I held onto him even tighter when he added another finger, his thumb circling my clit. He moaned, placing sloppy kisses all over my collarbone and shoulder. I could feel his cock throbbing against my stomach, begging to be let in. My climax was approaching fast as he moved his fingers in and out of me. Right when I felt like I was going to burst, he stopped and removed his fingers from me. I whimpered from the loss of pressure.

"Turn around," Magnus breathed. I blinked at him, my mind still clouded from my high. I felt him tugging my hands out of his hair and turning me around to face the shower tile. His hands slid down my soaked back and he gripped my hips, steadying me against the wall while he used his knees to part my legs. I could feel his cock being guided against my entrance as I felt his hips gently thrust forward, penetrating me. He moaned as he watched me try to grip the tiles and my back arch. He spread my legs as far as they could possibly go as he began to fuck me. He moved slowly to allow me to get used to him, although there was very little friction because he had me so wet. He brought his hand to my hair, tenderly sweeping it to the side to kiss the back of my neck. His hands swept over my shoulders, up my arms, and covered my hands with his as he continued to nip and kiss my neck and shoulders while he took me on the slippery tiles. I started to get used to him as he began to fuck me harder, his breathing in my ear becoming more prevalent. My head lolled back onto his shoulder, my back arching into him.

Suddenly there was the sound of the locker room door opening and my first reaction was to yell out loud. Magnus quickly cupped his hand over my mouth, muffling the sound I made. He didn't stop thrusting as he held me against him, reducing any noise between our skin. We both listened as there was the sound of heeled shoes passing by the showers and water coming on - they were at the sinks. Magnus thrusted particularly hard, probably trying to provoke more noise out of me. I tensed up and whimpered into his hand, knowing he was doing that on purpose. He placed a kiss on my cheek - he was smiling. The water coming from the sink stopped and there was more noise from shoes on the tile floor as they walked back to the entrance of the locker room and left.

Magnus pulled his hand off of my mouth as soon as we heard the door shut, and I moaned loudly. He ran his hands back along my arms and held my hands against the tiles as he moaned, his thrusts getting faster and shallower. I could feel his strong legs tensing up, trying to hold me in place. I decided to keep my head resting on his shoulder; it made me feel closer to him. My insides felt extremely tight and each of his deep thrusts brought me closer. I could tell that he was close too; his breathing was erratic and shallow. He leaned forward and bit into my neck, adding pain to the pleasure overload. With one particularly deep thrust I was coming, screaming his name, not caring who heard me. I could hear him moaning into my neck as he came not too long after me, mumbling obscenities along with my name tossed in. I closed my eyes, letting him finish as I gripped his hands on the wall.

He slumped forward into me, hanging his head over my shoulder, leaning into my neck and face; I could feel his ear on my neck. He held me there for a few seconds and then he removed himself from me, backing away slightly. I turned around to face him. His blue eyes were filled with emotion. They were so soft and gentle as he looked down at me. I could feel the heat rising in my face - he never failed to make me blush. He stepped backwards into the line of spray, pulling me with him. He pulled me in for a searing kiss under the warm, gentle rushing water.


End file.
